A non-volatile memory such as a flash memory has an upper limit of the number of writes. Thus, an information processing device including the non-volatile memory performs wear leveling control on the non-volatile memory. For example, the information processing device manages the number of writes in units of pages as a write unit, or in units of blocks as a unit larger than the page unit, and writes data for each page on average. As a result, the information processing device can extend the life of the non-volatile memory.
In recent years, high-speed non-volatile memories called storage class memories have been developed. The storage class memories can perform not only writing of data in units of pages but also writing of data, for example, in units of bytes smaller than the page. The non-volatile memory capable of writing data in units of bytes in this manner can be used as a main storage device that functions as a work area of a central processing unit (CPU).
Meanwhile, there is a case where a local memory access occurs in the information processing device so that the number of writes of data with respect to a specific byte increases depending on a characteristic of an application to be executed. In such a case, in the non-volatile memory, the number of writes in units of pages increases although the number of writes of bytes other than the specific byte is small. In the information processing device, as the number of pages for which the local memory access has been occurred increases, the writing efficiency deteriorates so that the life of the non-volatile memory becomes short even if the wear leveling control is performed.
Thus, in the information processing device including the non-volatile memory as the main storage device, it is necessary to control writing to the non-volatile memory such that the life does not become short even if the local memory access occurs.